


In Love With My Best Friend

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Engagement, Hance - Freeform, M/M, Super fluffy hance, Super late Valentine's, Vacation, Valentine's gift, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: Hunk and Lance spend a fun and relaxing morning on vacation in Hawaii while celebrating their engagement and visiting Hunk's family.A super late Valentine's gift for Jinglemcpringles





	In Love With My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta neadevar!
> 
> This is a super late Valentine's gift for Jinglemcpringles on tumblr! Sorry it is so late and I hope you love it!
> 
> There is a small spotify playlist to go with this:   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/ironfrostedfiction/playlist/14NALD6JQf774Yz6AW1bYi

A warm arm wrapped around him and stirred Lance awake from his deep slumber. He shifted, turning to the inviting embrace of the man sleeping next to him. Lance’s mind was fogged and delirious -having forgotten where he was- so he took a moment to flop around in the plush bed riddled with feather pillows and the softest blankets he had ever had the pleasure of laying in. When he blinked away the sleep clouding his mind and took in the surroundings ocean waves thrummed in his ears and his nose was thwarted with the salty scent of the sea along with warmed wood. These scents were pleasantly mixed but then overpowered by the musk of his best friend. Lance hummed elatedly into Hunk’s chest when he remembered where they were. The two were staying in a lovely resort shack just on the beach of Hawaii. Finally getting a vacation, Hunk had insisted they visit his family back on the island. Lance was more than happy to head there, after all it was only time before he met them in person, since he was dating Hunk and there was the pressing matter of announcing their engagement. Hunk’s family insisted they stay in his childhood home. Hunk, however, deemed it best they stay in a hotel -post engagement shenanigans were mandatory- and one of Hunk’s uncle’s offered them this lovely setup at a discounted price. 

Lance still wasn’t convinced he was actually one of Hunk’s uncles. Granted the language of the island was still a mystery to the Cuban. The constant pidgin was something to behold and he hoped to grasp onto it one day knowing he would definitely want to visit the Garret family a lot more. With a future wedding - and hopefully future family - seeing them more was definitely going to happen. Lance could tell his fiance was both nervous and excited when they had headed out on their vacation. The lanky Cuban had skyped Hunk’s parents with him plenty of times before, but flying all the way out here was something else entirely. Luckily for Hunk’s nerves his family was just as welcoming as they had hoped. They even threw a party for their arrival. The poor jet-lagged men barely had time to themselves before they checked in and promptly passed out on their plush paradise bed.

Thus, this was where Lance found himself, now wrapped firmly in Hunk Garret’s arms after a minor struggle from having sunk into the fluff of blankets and pillows. He snuggled just a little bit closer and kissed along his fiance’s scruff. The larger man giggled in delight before rolling over and pulling the smaller man to lay on top of his chest, arms around his waist firmly. The Samoan peppered pecks on the soft skin of his boyfriend's face from his cheeks and chin to even his eyelids.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” he mumbled after his endearing barrage.

Lance chuckled, “Morning sleepy head. Forget we are on vacation and should be out on the beach or something?”

“Vacation is for sleeping in.” Hunk wrapped his arms tighter around the small, tanned waist.

“Fair logic,” Lance concurred, laying his head on the broad chest below him. “Your family did a great job of tiring us out with the welcome party.”

“That is one thing my family is good at; partying.”

The two shifted and rolled so Hunk was on his side and Lance lay on his back still snuggled up to his broad fiance and a strong arm around his waist, holding him close. Hunk pressed a few more kisses to his freckled and tanned cheeks, slightly pink from overexposure to the sun. He trailed the kisses down ‘til his big lips found Lance’s and kissed him slowly. Lance hummed with approval and pressed his lips back lazily but let Hunk keep control. Once satisfied with kisses he laid back, keeping Lance in his arms.

“My family was quite impressed with your musical ability you know.”

“Were they?” Lance hummed in feigned modesty. He turned and reached to the nightstand where he had left a ukulele Hunk’s family had gifted him when they heard Lance could play. The aforementioned strummed it quietly, tuning it since the nights rest left it slightly out of pitch. When finished he strummed again and the light notes bounced around the wooden walls of their shack. Hunk’s smile made Lance’s heart flutter and he couldn’t help but continue to play just to see it some more.

__ _ “Do you hear me, I’m talking to you. Across the water, across the deep, blue ocean, under the open sky; oh my, baby I’m trying.” _

__ Hunk giggled, deep and absolutely lovestruck by the song and his adorable fiance who bat large blue eyes to him while he serenaded the Samoan. Hunk probably wouldn’t consider himself luckier than in this moment, which was appropriate for the song choice. That being said, he found himself joining in at the chorus, just to amuse the talented Cuban.

_ “Lucky I’m in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where we have been. Lucky to be coming home again.” _

__ Hunk’s voice was deep and husky against Lance’s sonorous tenor voice. The latter man couldn’t continue the song and he was taken over by fits of laughter. He held the ukulele close to himself while he rolled into Hunk and buried his face into the man’s bare chest. His laughter became infectious and soon the darker man found himself joining in. Hunk had enough mind to move the ukulele to Lance’s unused pillow before pulling him closer and ruffling dark brown locks while they giggled.

“You are so cheesy,” he chided the smaller man in his arms.

“And that’s why you love me. Plus, it’s true. You are my best friend after all.”

Lance lifted his left hand from between them and stretched out his fingers, letting his ring catch the light so he could admire it. Hunk’s larger hand came up beside his with the matching ring and it made his heart flutter. The smaller hand moved so it was covered by Hunk’s warmer one so his best friend could lace their fingers together. Lance brought their linked hands down and to his lips. He ghosted kisses over the metal before turning to look to Hunk.

“What do you say we go enjoy the beach a little? Have a morning swim before breakfast?”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, but also, what should we have for breakfast? We can go into town or I can cook something. My uncle stocked up the fridge for us as an engagement gift.”

Lance sat up and stretched his long arms above his head before rolling out of the mess of sheets. He walked over to the mini kitchen, shaking his bare hips knowing Hunk was watching. This earned another chuckle. Opening the fridge and cabinets in the shack he perused through the food they were provided with.

“I love your cooking, so whatever you can whip up sounds heavenly to me. Preferably something with eggs,” Lance hummed the words while he closed the fridge and made his way over to where their luggage had been discarded the night before. He flipped open his suitcase and dug through it to find a pair of blue swimming trunks and slid them on. He peeked back to Hunk who still lay on the bed, dozing. Lance crept over soundlessly and jumped on top of the man, startling him awake

“Up and at ‘em, Hunk! We’re burning daylight. Let’s go for a swim and soak up those UV rays.”

Hunk groaned but sat up only to wrap his arms around the man on top of him, catching him around the waist and pulling him down on top of him. He could hardly hear Lance’s protests over his laughter. He held the smaller man there for a few moments, giggles occasionally taking over him when Lance would grumble indignantly. He finally let his fiance free, relenting to his request. Lance huffed in triumph, a bright smile taking over his previously grumpy scowl.

“Alright, alright, I’m up. Just a quick swim and then breakfast, okay?”

Lance’s head bobbed up and down excitedly when they got off of the bed. He grabbed a couple of towels and other beach essentials while Hunk fished around his suitcase for his yellow swimming trunks. Once properly clothed he helped Lance carry the towels, a beach ball, one lawn chair, and the ukulele out to the shore just outside the shack. The Samoan raised his brows to the last item and his best friend simply answered his look with a shrug. Just before they were out the door Hunk plucked some sunscreen from their bag and followed his over excited fiance to the beach.

Lance made himself busy of laying out the towels and positioning the beach chair just behind them and setting the ukulele down on it to keep it out of the sand. He quickly grabbed the beach ball and started to blow it up while Hunk put on some sunscreen. He nearly escaped to the sea with the colourful ball before a strong hand landed on his shoulders and pulled him back. Hunk’s scolding gaze was laid upon Lance’s innocent and sparkling eyes. The Samoan dabbed some sunscreen onto the smaller man’s nose, causing the innocent expression to scrunch up in disgust.

“There is no way I am letting you go out there without some sunscreen,” Hunk chided, ever the mother hen.

“Huuuunk,” Lance complained, “sunscreen is so gross. I never sunburn too bad. It will become a tan in a couple of days.”

This made Hunk roll his eyes and he continued his motions by rubbing sunscreen into Lance’s shoulders, chest, and back. The protests were quieted by his warm and gentle touch. Lance was putty in his hands whenever he started massaging his shoulders. It was a cheap trick really, but whatever Hunk could do to prevent his fiance from complaining about a sunburn for the next week, or second degree burns, he would do. Plus, Lance looked more relaxed and and happy as he worked some small knots out of his shoulders than he had since their trip began, and they were here to relax dammit. Hunk would admit his family could be a bit much upon first impressions, especially when he was introducing himself as Hunk’s fiance no less. So, the mildly stressed Cuban deserved a little something like this even if it was his own little trick to protect his best friend from the harsh rays of the sun.

“You are already mildly sunburned from the party yesterday,” Hunk laughed out when when he pressed his thumb into a knot in Lance’s shoulder, earning a pleased groan from the lanky Cuban. “I’m not taking any chances. Do you remember the summer when you were seventeen? You had to take an ice bath you were burned so bad. And don’t forget who put up with your constant moaning and groaning as well as put Aloe Vera everywhere you couldn’t reach.”

When Hunk’s hands stopped Lance moved to turn and face him. He wore a feigned expression of anger which melted into a smile and a laugh. Hunk smiled back to his ridiculous best friend.

“That massage was a dirty trick.” Lance bumped Hunk’s shoulder with his own and headed to the water’s edge, beach ball still in hand.

“That was the summer we started dating wasn’t it?”

“Huh?”

Lance turned around and walked backward with a smug smile. “When I had the bad sunburn,” he supplied to the confused man who followed him to the water. Hunk’s brows knit together momentarily before relaxing in realization.

“It was,” he spoke fondly, “wasn’t it? How long ago was that now? Seven years?”

“Seven years.” Lance sighed. “That was the summer right after you graduated and right before my senior year. Crazy how time flies.”

Lance, now shin deep in the water, lifted the beach ball as if to throw it to his fiance. The aforementioned man tensed up and made himself ready to catch the ball which never came. Instead, Lance let the ball drop from his hands and he laid on top of it, allowing himself to drift and get carried out farther in the shallow waters. Hunk’s body relaxed with a heavy sigh and roll of his eyes. Sometimes his fiance was a little bit too ridiculous. Hunk waded through the water to wrap his hands around the floating Cuban’s waist and lifted him. Lance squawked  and grabbed at the beach ball in protest. When he realised his struggle was futile Hunk could feel his friend tense in his grasp. He knew what was coming, but Hunk decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and instead of throwing him he pulled Lance close and allowed himself to fall back into the water. They both sank down with a resounding splash.

Lance looked to Hunk with shock when they both surfaced and waded in the shallows. He could hardly believe his best friend and yet this was so typical. Lance swam forward and splashed his best friend who merely splashed back, causing an all out war to start. It only ceased when the two were too out of breath from laughing they could no longer make significant waves to drench each other; as if Hunk had not already done a well enough job of that. When Lance caught sight of their beached beach ball and Hunk’s stomach growled over their heavy breaths did it occur how long they had been out there.

“Guess we should dry off,” Lance suggested.

With a nod they both trudged back to the warm sand and laid out on their towels. Hunk lay on his back and Lance on his stomach, both soaking up the sun. Hunk could have fallen asleep laying there in the warmth, familiar waves surrounding them. Nostalgia washed over him, it felt great to be home again. A sigh escaped his lips and the nostalgia was broken by the gentlest touch. Lance’s fingertips brushed softly against his own hand which laid outstretch in the sand between them. Lance took his hand and those ocean blue eyes looked to him with worry. It was sweet and filled him with a new kind of nostalgia. Lance’s laugh, his touch, his smile, and everything in between. Everything he has called home since they were paired as roommates in Lance’s freshman year Hunk’s sophomore year at their boarding school. (Hunk’s previous roommate had dropped out and when the Dean asked if he was willing to room with someone a year younger Hunk had no qualms. He was unaware of all of the things this freshman was going to bring into his life that fateful day.) Everything he has loved since day one and will love for many more to come.

Hunk squeezed Lance’s hand and smiled, assuring him the sigh was nothing to fret about. It was a good sigh. While he was nostalgic being back home after taking permanent residence with Lance on the main land, nothing could be better than the fact he was here with the man he loved most. Lance seemed satisfied with this and played with his fingers for a few more moments, freckle kissed cheek pressed against his towel.

Lance’s deep blue eyes - as deep as the ocean Hunk was convinced - raced from their fingertips up the large Samoan’s arms. They were strong, from baking, engineering, and hugs, and covered in dark tattoos. Each one was a representation of his life and home here on Hawaii. Hunk was just as much a family man as Lance and his heritage was important to him. Each marking was beautiful, crisp at some points and flowy wisps at others, fitting for the man who bore them. His eyes traveled up farther; dark lines and symbols gave way to gorgeous and vibrant colours on tropical flowers. The floral design spread from mid bicep all the way up and over his shoulder. These ones were for Hunk’s mother and grandmother, Lance remembered. They were the most colourful, strong, and influential women in his life. He was a big softie like that, but Lance thought the expressive colours were a lot more fitting to his fiance than the blunt and darker marks which covered the rest of his arm. Either way Lance found him breathtaking and when his eyes finally met deep brown eyes he smiled brightly.

With a flourish Lance sat up, drops of water dripping from his still damp hair. He reached back to the chair where he had discarded the ukulele, careful to make sure his hands were dry before bringing it to his chest and strumming away. It was only a matter of time before Hunk rolled his eyes, sitting up and laughing at the familiar song. He knew this was coming.

_ “Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising,” _ the Cuban sang.

Hunk swore there wasn’t a day where Lance didn’t sing this to him. Ever since the moment Tsuyoshi Garret came to be nicknamed “Hunk,” Lance had taken every opportunity he could to reference Elvis. Of course with his newly obtained ukulele and a perfectly tender moment such as this would not go wasted. The larger man was hardly surprised (but definitely a lot more amused if his increased laughter was valid evidence) as Lance scooted closer to him. He leaned against strong, tanned arms while swaying and singing directly to the now blushing Hunk. he turned ever slightly and used his momentum to press a kiss to the man's lips before continuing and making the whole moment even cheesier, if not sweeter.

_ “Cause your kisses lift me higher. Like the sweet song of a choir. You light my burning sky, with burning love.” _

__ Hunk knew what was coming next but it never stopped his heart from swelling with affection every time.

_ “You’re just a hunka hunka burnin’ love,” _ he continued, effectively changing the “I’m” to “You’re” simply for the sake of the joke, but also because he knew it was true.

After repeating the line two more times Hunk reached to still Lance’s hand which cause him to end the song. His cheesy grin pointed to his single audience member who was absolutely lovestruck. Hunk leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek. His warm and large hand moved up to cup Lance’s face and turn his head so he could place another kiss on his jaw then to his lips, this one lasting longer and slowing with all the tender affection he currently felt for his ridiculous best friend. Lance kissed back slowly, relishing in the soft nature of the man he loved and the emotions only Lance could pull out of him.

Hunk stole the ukulele from Lance before standing and gathering his towel and chair.

“That’s enough of this until we are done with breakfast. I can only handle so many cheesy and ridiculous serenades before we’ve eaten.”

His words came out as more of an elated laugh rather than a more serious statement. Lance was hardly disheartened, despite his efforts to get back his confiscated ukulele. After a small struggle the Cuban decided he would just comply and grabbed his towel and their nearly forgotten beach ball. The two headed back to the shack and air of joy filled laughter bubbling between them. 


End file.
